tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976. You may also go to this web-based client, or the flash client @ mudconnect.com and enter the connection info there. If you're on Android, try Blowtorch! Then just enter connect guest and talk on the Guests channel by entering g Hi! ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome Mirage back to the MUX! *'America Burning TP‎‎' - Cobra has taken control of 15 16 17 16 US cities, and angling for the rest of the country. Can they be stopped? *'Apocalypse World TP' - In the Apocalypse World alternate future, the Transformer race has been scattered and nearly obliterated, with only a handful left alive on each side. Most have given up the fight, but now a protoform has been found – the first in ages. Could this be new hope for the future, or will Megatron destroy it on an attempt to achieve godhood? The protoform Tomorrow has found in Dreadwind an unlikely protector.... *'Bloody Mercy TP' - Bloody Bones has his eye on a ship, and nothing else will do... *'Dominicons TP' - The Dominicons have left the Decepticons over Megatron's perceived weakness. What will they do with their newfound independence, and what will be their new role in Cybertron's future? *'Evil Junkion TP' - With Spec-Tor and Big-Time dead, Ar-Gent Silverfinger and Sci-Nide are ready to take Evil, Inc. into a new direction. *'The Fallen TP' - What has fallen rises again. *'Meanwhile in Valvolux TP' - While the Autobots have been underground, Overlord has brought terror to Valvolux. *'Russian Interior TP' - Cobra attempts to subvert Russian leadership and take control. *'Titans Awaken TP' - Windblade is captured in an attempt to force her to raise Trypticon. *'Trucial Abysmia TP' - King Mohammed has sworn allegiance to the Decepticons. Is there anything the Autobots or Cobra can do to stop him? * 2017 February 1 - "Major Bludd's Personal Journal" - Bludd tracks down Raya. * 2018 June 28 - "Russian Progress" - Interrogator and Method reveal to the world that Vladimir Putin is dead. * 2018 June 29 - "White House Incursion" - Storm Shadow offers suggestions on what to do with Interrogator. * 2018 July 6 - "Interrogator Insane?" - Rumors swirl about Interrogator's mental health. * 2018 July 7 - "Report on Valvolux (Subterranean)" - Imager reports on what the Autobots found beneath Valvolux. * 2018 July 7 - "Status Report on Valvolux" - Delusion reports on what she's learned in Valvolux. * 2018 July 11 - "Windblade Captured!" - Signal Flare reports on the ambush of Chromia and Windblade. * 2018 July 11 - "Windblade Capture" - Windblade is now in Decepticon custody. * 2018 July 11 - "Mission to Mars" - Get your ass to Mahs! * 2018 July 12 - "State of the MUX: Cybertron" - An OOC update of what's happening on Cybertron. * 2018 July 12 - "State of the MUX: Earth" - An OOC update of what's happening on Earth. * 2018 July 12 - "State of the MUX: Apocalypse World" - An OOC update of what's happening on the Apocalypse World alternate future. * 2018 July 12 - "Dominicons Active in Valvolux" - Sixshot admits defeat. * 2018 July 12 - "Report: Bulwark" - Delusion makes an extensive report on the situation in Valvolux. * 2018 July 14 - "Valvolux Encounter" - Knightmare details her battle with Bludgeon. * 2018 July 14 - "Major Bludd's Personal Journal" - Major Bludd starts a new journal. * 2018 July 15 - "Orders on Valvolux" - Elita One issues orders on Cybertron. * 2018 July 15 - "Alien Livestream" - Poise goes viral. * 2018 July 15 - "Major Bludd's Personal Journal" - Major Bludd writes about those closest to him. * 2018 July 16 - "B.A.T.s For America!" - Friendly Viper Bill Buttacker explains the importance of BATs to America's safety and well-being. * 2018 July 16 - "Major Bludd's Personal Journal" - Major Bludd ruminates on compartmentalization. * 2018 July 16 - "Interrogator's Journal" - Interrogator hits rock bottom. * 07-17-2018 - "Int 07-17-2018" - Interrogator quietly muses about weapons. * 07-17-2018 - "Dust Devil poisoned" - Scales reports on Dust Devil's poisoning by Rartorata. * 2018 July 18 - "Decepticon Slaughter" - Knightmare returns Bludgeon's sword. * 2018 July 18 - "A New Meme" - Something is spotted at Chernobyl. * 2018 July 19 - "Overheard in Valvolux" - Did you see that dragon last night? * 2018 July 20 - "ARR: Munitions Factory" - THAR BE DRAGONS! * 2018 July 20 - "Dragons over Valvolux?" - Rumors spread... * 2018 July 20 - "Valvolux Lost" - Clench reports on the Decepticons' defeat. * 2018 July 20 - "Interrogator's Journal" - It wasn't as bad as Interrogator feared. * 2018 July 21 - "Interrogator's Journal" - Interrogator vows to fight. * 2018 July 24 - "Cobra Youth!" - Friendly Viper Bill Buttacker explains the benefits of the Cobra Youth program. * 2018 July 25 - "Rainmakers Missing" - Acid Storm, Ion Storm, and Nova Storm go missing over the Great Trench. * 2018 July 27 - "Intercept from the Con boards" - Backblast confirms the Decepticons feel that their campaign for Valvolux is lost. * 1997 October 9 - "A long long time ago..." ::Dust Devil's first meetup with Typhoon. * 18 May 2007 - "Meeting with Nightgaunt" ::Nightgaunt and Major Bludd discuss their recent retrieval of Over Kill and a few of R&D's ongoing projects. * December 18, 2017 - "It'll Be Fine" ::Crosscut and Spike discuss the possibility of a Decepticon attack. * December 18, 2017 - "Attack on Autobot City" ::The Decepticons launch an attack on Autobot City. * January 26, 2018 - "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 2" ::The evil Autobots continue their assault on Decepticon City. '' * February 05, 2018 - '"Knightmare Encounter"' ::''Aegis encounters Knightmare in the Neutral Territories of Cybertron. * February 17, 2018 - "Battle in the Neutral Territories" ::In the Neutral Territories, Takedown encounters Blitzkrieg and Encore. * April 18, 2018 - "Starlight Investigation" ::An unwelcome visitor turns up at Starlight Mansion. * May 04, 2018 - "Danger on the High Seas!" ::Chance and Cutter are attacked by pirates! * May 16, 2018 - "Forgemates" ' ::Elita One finally gets something off her processor.'' * May 17, 2018 - '''"Invasion of Valvolux" ::The Decepticons launch an assault on Valvolux. * May 20, 2018 - "Surprise Audit" ::Dr. Kwak is surprised by an unexpected audit of her medical center. * May 21, 2018 - "Raid on Valvolux" ::Overlord launches a surprise attack on Valvolux. * May 22, 2018 - "Awkward Interview" ::Mesocyclone interviews the charismatic (and foul-mouthed) Encore. * May 23, 2018 - "Pirate Plans" ::Bloody Bones makes plans to seize and outfit a ship for his pirates. *May 23 2018 - "At the Jiggle Hut" ::Interrogator and Method share a drink. * June 9, 2018 - "Sniper Duel" ::Blast Off vs Backblast in Valvolux! *6/15/2018 - "Dungeon Crawl Part 1" ::Heroic Autobots head beneath Valvolux. *6/18/2018 - "Dungeon Crawl Part 2" ::Heroic Autobots beneath Valvolux. *Jun 20, 2018 - "Artistic Outlets" ::Delusion and Knightmare discuss interior decorating. * Jun 21, 2018 - "Knightmare's Plans" ::The Dominicons discuss the fate of Valvolux. * June 27, 2018 - "Putin Is Dead" ::Cobra breaks the news that Putin is dead. * 28 June 2018 - "Battle against the Pod Creatures" ::Last time, the Autobots found a hatch out of the repair bay. It led down to a tunnel carved right through the rock. They ran from some ominous buzzing and ended up here, in a chamber with pods that probably contain living creatures. * 6-28-2018 - "The Ghost of Horrorshow" ::Interrogator and Natalia are visited by the ghost of Horrorshow. * 30 June 2018 - "The Energon Stream" ::The Autobots below Valvolux investigate a chamber giving off a strange glow. * 3 July 2018 - "The Dying Mech" ::The Autobots find a dying prisoner. * July 4, 2018 - "Independence Day" ::Interrogator frees himself by giving up his greatest secret. * 4 July 2018 - "Fight the Mutants" ::Heroic Autobots face twisted mutants beneath Valvolux. * November 18, 59,901 - "Expanding Your Mind" ::Cheshire works to improve Spike 2.0. * November 19, 59,901 - "Questions" ::Holo-Spike has some questions for Ratchet. * The End of the War - "Apocalypse World Intro: To My Last Breath" ::There are three legendary sets of nemeses in the Great Cybertronian War. Megatron and Optimus Prime. Elita One and Shockwave. And then there is the third war. The war for information, for tactical superiority. The war of Blaster and Soundwave. In the final days of Cybertron, Blaster learns of a most precious, most surprising fact. Something that may yet save the Cybertronian Race. And yet he is not alone in this information. And the two will butt heads for the final time. Soundwave vs Blaster - Their Last Encounter * The End of the War - "AU: The Oracle and the Morose" ::The most miserable mech meets the single key to saving the world... *The End of the War - "A Few Days Late" ::The last remaining Combaticon returns to Cybertron, but hasn't realized why... * The End of the War - "Her Name Is Tomorrow" ::In order to cross the great Rust Desert, Energon is the first requirement, and the blind prophet Elita One knows where to find some... ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Join our Discord group here! MAJOR BLUDD received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. He later joined the French Foreign Legion. He's worked as a military adviser in a number of countries and is wanted for crimes in Libya and Zimbabwe. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He also writes poetry... very badly: "A mercenary's job is a heartless one/ I'm a soldier for hire, like a pawn-shop gun/ My ruthless tactics keep you on your toes/ 'Cause I fight 'em all, whether friends or foes!" Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse